A realidade de um sonho
by staa
Summary: Até que realidade pode um sonho atingir?


**Título: **A realidade de um sonho (one-shot)

**Classificação:** PG

**Warning:** Twincest (embora para mim isto não seja bem warning)

**Shipper:** Bill/Tom (eu sei que não é HD mas leiam n mesma, por favor! )

**Género:** Romance/Agnst

**Disclaimer: **Nada disto aconteceu, pelo menos que eu saiba. O Bill e o Tom INFELIZMENTE não são meus são da Senhora Simone que fez dois filhos maravilhosos e que permitiu haver a formação da banda mais perfeita do mundo, os Tokio Hotel. Não ganho dinheiro nenhum com isto então processos são desnecessários.

**Nota antes de ler:** Bill e Tom Kaulitz são dois irmãos gémeos de 18 anos vindos da Alemanha e pertencentes a uma das bandas atualmente com mais sucesso cá na Europa, Tokio Hotel (e neste momento a minha banda favorita!). Bill é o vocalista e Tom é o guitarrista (e com as dreads e chapéus mais wow!). E são gémeos verdadeiros. Bem, posso garantir-vos que pelo menos a maioria das fãs da banda gostam ou pelo menos respeitam twincest entre esses dois, aliás, se vocês quiserem procurar no youtube vídeos deles os dois podem reparar que eles são bastante próximos, mesmo para irmãos.

Bem, já agora, fazendo publicidade à banda, sintam-se à vontade para ver a melhor performance nos últimos tempos na MTV: **www . youtube . com / watch?v (igual) H -yOJb3knA8**

Se alguém estiver interessado, esta fanfic foi baseada nessa música:

versão Alemã (e melhor na minha opinião!): **www . youtube . com / watch?v (igual) zHtJvIy4daI**

versão inglesa (só tem música, sem video): **www . youtube . com / watch?v (igual) Tbz1Yi8pHbU**

xxx

Reza a lenda que, há muitos e muitos anos atrás, numa pequena vila distante existia um pequeno e amável velhinho que habitava no topo da montanha mais alta dos arredores. Nunca ninguém o via porque o pobre velho nunca abandonava a sua pequena e modesta cabana, nem nunca ninguém se perguntava como e quando o pobre homem arranjava todos os seus elementos indispensáveis, como comida e água. Mas, uma coisa era certa, todos os anos, na noite de vinte e quatro para vinte cinco de Dezembro, na última badalada da meia noite, era possível se ver, mesmo por entre a enorme escuridão da noite, o misterioso velho descer o seu monte, carregado com um enorme saco e deixar à porta das casas, uma a uma, um pequeno presente de Natal.

Na manhã seguinte, as pequenas crianças acordariam com certeza empolgadas pelos presentes e seria possível ver a mesma rotina se repetir vezes e vezes sem conta pela pequena vila. Crianças, ainda de pijama gritando a plenos pulmões enquanto corriam para dentro da sua casa de forma a mostrar a seus pais o seu recente brinquedo natalício.

A neve caía lá fora formando um liso tapete branco sobre a longa e comprida rua vazia. Bill adorava observar os pequenos flocos de neve dançarem aleatoriamente pelo ar frio de Inverno, numa total valsa muda, para depois caírem satisfeitos no alcatrão da estrada num embate também ele mudo e silencioso. Parecia tudo tão simples e natural que o moreno tinha quase a certeza que se movesse nem que fosse um simples dedo toda aquela sincronização se desmancharia como se de um pequeno embrulho de Natal se tratasse.

A sua respiração era lenta e batia contra o grosso vidro da janela à sua frente, embaciando-o ligeiramente e tornando dessa forma toda a paisagem lá de fora ainda mais triste e bela. Tão bela que, por vezes, Bill se perguntava se, de certa maneira, tudo aquilo não era um presente especial para ele, já que parecia ser o único capaz de passar a noite inteira apenas ali, quieto e atento a todo aquele espectáculo da Natureza.

Braços compridos e magros o envolveram pela cintura e o puxaram contra o corpo atrás de si. Lábios macios tocaram ao de leve o seu rosto e lá permaneceram por breves segundos, num beijo curto mas sentido.

- Toooomi... – Bill soltou uma risada mas não afastou nem as mãos pousadas no seu corpo nem o olhar que se encontrava focado ainda na paisagem lá fora.

Tom beijou uma última vez o rosto do irmão e apoiou finalmente o queixo no ombro magro do seu gémeo deixando-se levar pelo silêncio confortável espalhado pelo quarto.

Era algo frequente entre os dois mas nunca nenhum deles havia ganho coragem suficiente a ponto de procurar o porquê de até o simples silêncio entre ambos fazer mais sentido que tudo o resto ao seu redor. Mais sentido que a necessidade de comer, mais sentido que a necessidade de respirar e mais sentido que a necessidade de amar alguém era a necessidade de apenas estar ali, um do lado do outro, apenas.

- É tão perfeito! – comentou Bill quebrando assim em pedaços todo o silêncio à sua volta.

Tom olhou o céu escuro e desprovido de Lua ou estrelas e de seguida para os inúmeros pedaços de neve caídos sobre o chão. Passando a língua por entre os lábios molhando-os, sorriu e levou os dedos até ao pedaço de vidro embaciado pelas respirações de ambos. Olhando para o _"Bill"_ lá desenhado, sorriu novamente, voltou a envolvê-lo pela cintura e levou a sua boca até ao ouvido do irmão.

- Pode acreditar que sim! – sussurrou e, podia afirmar com toda a certeza que Bill sorria naquele momento, mesmo sendo impossível ver a sua face. – É o meu presente!

Bill voltou-se por fim e encarou o seu irmão que esboçava, no momento, um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios.

- Mas você nem gosta de neve! – acusou indignado. – Porque haveria de ser para você?

Tom revirou os olhos perante o momento de ignorância e infantilidade do irmão, recebendo como resposta um pequeno empurrão.

- Não é para mim, seu idiota! É o meu presente _para você_!

Bill abriu a boca para falar algo mas nenhum som saiu. Cruzou os braços a nível do peito e olhou desconfiado para o irmão gémeo.

- E então como é que você conseguiu isso, hein?

Tom imitou o irmão e também ele cruzou ambos os braços e esboçou novamente um sorriso presunçoso.

- Eu tenho os meus contatos lá no céu!

Após alguns segundos de puro silêncio entre os dois, Bill riu e abraçou Tom, sentindo o seu perfume se misturar com o do irmão como se fosse, naquele momento e em todos os restantes, a coisa mais certa e natural a ser feita. Tudo acabava por ser certo numa maneira também ela igualmente certa.

- Você _é_ a minha outra metade... – confessou sem romper o abraço e brincando com as dreads caindo soltas sobre as costas do irmão. - ...a minha melhor metade, e eu não sei o que fazia se algum dia você saltasse sem mim. **(NOTA: Segundo uma entrevista dada pelo Bill a música "Spring Nicht"/"Don't Jump" fala que se um deles morresse (****saltasse****) o outro iria atrás, não viveriam um sem o outro! Importante para entender esta história!)**

Tom se afastou ligeiramente, apenas de modo a prender o seu olhar com o do irmão e unir ambas as testas.

- Não diga isso, _nem_ brincando!

Bill sentiu seu corpo ser puxado de encontro ao do irmão como se todas as soluções se concentrassem naquele pequeno toque. Conhecia demasiado bem seu irmão e algo estava errado ali.

- Hey, hey...o que foi?

Bill olhou o irmão e viu os seus olhos se tornarem gradualmente vermelhos assim como todo o seu rosto. Uma enorme veia salientava-se no pescoço de Tom e, Bill concluiu com total certeza que o irmão estava prestes a chorar, estava prestes a despir toda aquela capa de pessoa quase _fria_. Bill detestava essa palavra para descrever alguém mas, o adjectivo parecia servir demasiado bem para caracterizar o irmão.

Tom nunca chorava e era nisso que ele o admirava acima de tudo. O fato de conseguir, ao contrário dele, construir um espécie de ponte que, de uma maneira esquizofrénica, conseguia separar e unir todas as suas emoções, permitindo as gerir de uma forma mais eficaz, equilibrada e madura.

- Desculpa! Desculpa, eu...Deus, eu...

Mas Tom avançou antes de mais alguma palavra ser dita e os seus lábios se tocaram. Lábios com lábios, mãos com mãos, corpo com corpo. Naquele momento não havia nada de errado entre eles e não havia nada de errado naquele beijo porque, simplesmente só haviam eles os dois e, como poderia algo tão bom ser considerado errado? Naquele momento Bill teve a certeza que tudo ali estava correcto. Que se morressem fãs, jornalistas e preconceitos pré-concebidos, eles eram irmãos, eles eram amantes, eles eram Bill e Tom Kaulitz, uma mesma pessoa em dois corpos diferentes, condenados a aceitarem esse fato.

Eventualmente o beijo terminou e os dois sorriram entre si, continuando o mais próximo possível, escutando as badaladas do relógio antigo da sala.

- Hey, é tempo de presentes! – exclamou Bill saltando e começando a cantar uma qualquer música de Natal, os seus olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

- Bill, não...

Mas foi tarde demais. Bill saíra a correr porta fora e os seus gritos eram agora possíveis de ouvir por toda a casa.

Resignado, Tom abandonou o quarto, desceu as escadas para o andar inferior e encontrou Bill de costas à porta de casa tremendo devido ao contato com o ar frio da noite.

- Bill!

Mas Bill não se virou ou sequer mexeu do lugar, continuando parado ali à porta tremendo.

- Tomi... – a sua voz falhou, fazendo Tom começar a duvidar seriamente que o frio se tornara o único culpado pelo estremecer do irmão. - ...porque é que só há um presente?

Bill não recebeu resposta alguma. Olhando para o local onde suponha encontrar o irmão, encontrou um par de olhos iguais aos seus se desculpando silenciosamente para de seguida se fecharem lentamente e deixarem escapar uma única lágrima que foi abrindo caminho pelo seu rosto.

- Tomi?

- Desculpa! – foi a única palavra que saiu da sua boca e, para Bill, o seu irmão parecia cada vez mais longe, como que lentamente se desvanecendo no ar e desaparecendo como uma autêntica memória pronta a ser esquecida.

- Porquê?

E por algum motivo desconhecido sabia perfeitamente que a resposta ia doer. Ia doer de tal maneira que chegava a desejar ficar naquele "Porquê?" para sempre.

- Porque eu saltei sem você!

E naquele momento o Mundo colidiu como um autêntico acidente de automóvel, mil e um furacões aconteceram e fizeram o chão todo à sua volta se desfazer e tudo o resto se desvanecer.

E Bill acordou.

A cama ao lado vazia.

Nó no peito.

Fazia seis meses que se havia dado o acidente.

**FIM **

Nota: Acho que ficou claro que o Tom morreu nesse tal acidente à seis meses atrás e que tudo era apenas um sonho. Ficou, não ficou? Gott, é por isso que eu detesto publicar os meus textos. Estou tão habituada às minhas fanfics inglesas desses dois aí. xD

Para quem quiser ler fanfics desse par lindo (não, eu ainda não esqueci HD!) muito melhores que essa aqui é só aceder:

-


End file.
